Best Friends  Forever?
by tonyrocks
Summary: Severus Snape & Lily Evans When They Were Younger. They're Very Close Until Something Happens That Almost Ruins It... CHAPTER 2 IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Characters and some of the settings in this story takes place.. It's J.K. Rowling's._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Best Friends -- Forever??

Sara MacLellan

**Chapter One**

"Sev, just ignore them. They're so full of themselves."

Lily Evans and Severus Snape were sitting in a vacant part of the woods. He was thinking that Lily would of stood up for one of Potter's friends because they were in the same house as herself, but he was wrong. He now knew that Lily didn't want anything to do with James Potter and his posse.

"Sev?" asked Lily.

Severus didn't notice that he had been staring at her for the longest time.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." replied Severus, he felt embarrassed; he didn't know that what he was doing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Lily.

"Okay about Potter you mean?" asked Severus.  
"No. I mean--" Lily stopped talking at once, he knew what she was talking about.

There was a long pause.

"How are things at your house?"

He knew this subject would come up. It had already come up a thousand times. He wanted to tell her everything, everything that happened in that house that he would not dare call a home. A home was where someone took care of you, loved you. Not a place that was almost like world war three every time you stepped over the threshold.

Severus looked up at Lily, "It's okay.."

"They've stopped fighting then?"

He looked at the cold dirt floor, "No," he said, "They're still fighting.."

Lily looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Severus wondered why she was even trying to be his friend, let alone being sorry for him.

There was another long pause, but Lily didn't answer the question; instead she said, "Maybe you can stay at my house for a while,"

Severus looked up, he had never thought that she would ever say that. He would love to stay at her house. The only problem was he disliked her sister very, very much.

She seemed to read his mind, because she added, "My sister won't be back until we're gone to Hogwarts."

"Oh?" said Severus.

"She's at camp for the rest of the summer."

Severus was very, very happy.

"I've already asked my parents if you could stay.." added Lily, "You know, just because I thought you would say yes.."

"Oh! Of course I'd say 'yes'!" said Severus, happily.

"So," started Lily, "You're parent's won't mind?"

Severus looked at the ground again, "They don't care.." he mumbled.

"Then I guess you could come over tonight??" asked Lily.

Severus was surprised, it wasn't even August yet and he would be staying at Lily's house until school started?? He couldn't believe that her parents would be so -- so kind.

"Sure," replied Severus "I'm just going to go get my school things and some clothes, I'll meet you at..." He looked at his watch, "7:30?"

Lily smiled, "7:30 it is then."

He looked at his watch again, it was already 6:00.

"I should hurry up then, it's already six." said Severus.

"Okay," said Lily as she got up off the ground.

She walked Severus to his house, "I'll see you at 7:30!!" then she ran down the street.

"Yeah," said Severus smiling happily to himself, "Yeah you will."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you guys liked the first chapter, kind of short but, anyways.  
The next chapter will be up soon!!_

_- Sara_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy :D -  
Chapter 2 

Severus packed his school things in his trunk. He had already told his mother and father that he would be going to Lily's for the rest of the summer, and as he had said to Lily: they didn't care. He closed his trunk and picked up his broomstick. It was a very old broomstick, but it was better having an old one than not having one at all.

Then he opened his bedroom door and told his mother that he was leaving to go to Lily's.

"Have a good time." said Severus's mother in a tired voice, his father only grunted.

Severus opened the front door and walked down the old dirty stone steps with everything in his hands, he had just arrived at the end of Spinners End when he saw Lily waiting there for him, her auburn hair glittering in the remaining sunlight.

"Hey!" said Lily happily.

"Hi.." replied Severus.

"They didn't mind then, did they??" asked Lily.

"Huh? Oh, no." said Severus as he looked at the sidewalk, "My parents didn't care."

Lily stared at him for a while. No one said anything until Lily took her green eyes off Severus and looked at her feet.

"Oh." said Lily.

Severus looked at Lily. He knew when something was worrying her.

"What's wrong?" Severus said trying to make eye-contact with her.

Lily hesitated, "Nothing.." Then she smiled.

Severus smiled back.

"I can't wait for you to meet my parents." said Lily happily, "They can't wait to meet you."

"Talk about me that much?" said Severus sarcastically.

Lily blushed, then looked up.

"Here's my house." said Lily walking towards the front door.

She opened the front door and let Severus in first.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back." said Lily placing her house key onto the kitchen table.

Lily's mom came down first, "Hi honey - and you must be Severus." She said smiling at Severus.

"Bob, Lily is home!"

Bob, Lily's father came down and walked into the kitchen, he gave Lily a hug and walked up to Severus, "You must be Severus, am I correct?" Severus nodded. "Welcome to our house." Bob shook Severus's hand.

"Um, we're going to bring Sev's school stuff upstairs okay?" said Lily.

"Sure.. Dad and I will be down here." said Lily's mother.

"C'mon." said Lily.

Lily and Severus grabbed his stuff and brought it upstairs into the spare bedroom.

"You have a nice house, Lil." said Severus sitting down on the queen-sized bed.

"Thanks." Lily was looking out the window, smiling. Then she started to giggle.

"What?" laughed Severus.

"My sister would be so mad if she knew you were here, I could picture her having one of her temper-tantrums." Lily had turned to look at Severus, who was smiling.

"Yeah, I think I could picture her having a temper-tantrum too." said Severus.

Lily sat down beside Severus.

"About before, when you asked what was wrong.." Lily looked at Severus, "I didn't think they would let you stay because I'm a mudb-"

But Severus interrupted, "Don't call yourself a You-Know-What."

"I am though aren't I?" whispered Lily, she was crying.

"It doesn't matter if you muggle-born or half-blood," said Severus "You're the smartest witch in our grade, you don't have to be pure-blood, I just think it's a load of nonsense."

Lily gave Severus a watery smile.

"I know." replied Lily.

He put his arm around Lily.

"Don't worry about it then." whispered Severus.

Lily giggled again.

"Do you want any food?" shouted Bob from the bottom of the stairs,

"Sev, you want anything to eat?" asked Lily.

"Uh, sure.." said Severus.

"I'll be right back." said Lily and she left the room.

Severus looked around the square-shaped room. It was a medium sized room with sky blue walls. He looked up at ceiling, it was also sky blue but it looked like the sky. Severus smiled to himself.

"Hey." Lily had walked back into the room with a tray of fruit, sandwiches, and drinks.

"Wow, that's a lot of food." said Severus.

Lily laughed, "Yeah, my mom went overboard."

"Please tell me there is a second helping."

They both laughed.

"She wanted to make salad and soup too," Lily looked at Severus and giggled at the look on his face, "I told her not to."

"I would be a balloon if I ate that much food." laughed Severus.

Lily giggled.

After they had finished the food Lily looked at the clock and saw that it was ten o'clock.

"It's late.." Lily said as she yawned.

"Yeah.." said Severus.

Lily stood up and walked towards the bedroom door, "My bedroom is in the next room, I'll see you tomorrow, Sev."

She opened the door and walked into the hall. "Night."

Severus smiled, "Night."

After he had closed the door he turned off the lights, changed and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah Sorry About The Black Boxes And Stuff LOL I forgot to Edit :P here you go lmao

Chapter Three will be coming soon!

Next (Chapter Three): Lily's parents go out for dinner and a movie, leaving Lily and Severus alone.. What will happen?? (Oooooooooh.) Read To Find Out.


End file.
